Gingerbread Defying Gravity
by Lady Juse
Summary: AU of Gingerbread; were there is an unusual Witch among them...who is to blame. Singing Song fic


**Gingerbread-Defying Gravity**

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Wicked

* * *

The Scooby Gang was running as far from MOO knowing that one of them harmed the children even further by killing them with their own wings.

They got to the court yard and their new member as of that night, Jessica, a fellow Wicca of Willow cried: "Curses! A dead end"

Willow tired to get Jessica's attention "Jessie!"

"The MOO guards are coming; I have to barricade the door!"

"JESSIE" Buffy yelled

"I'LL USE THIS!" Jessie exclaimed as she grabbed a broom

After she used the broom Willow grabbed her shoulder and cried

"Jessica - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!"  
_I hope you're happy!  
__I hope you're happy now  
__I hope you're happy how you  
__Hurt your cause forever  
__I hope you think you're clever! _

An irritated Jessica had only one response to Willow's behaviour "Well _I hope you're happy_!"  
_I hope you're happy, too  
__I hope you're proud how you  
__Would grovel in submission  
__To feed your own ambition_

The two of them wondered how they could be happy...but hoped that they were.  
_So though I can't imagine how  
__I hope you're happy right now_

Then the seven of them heard a voice...knowing it to be Buffy's mom and looked at where it came from as they heard:

"Citizens of Sunnydale; there is an enemy who must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says...she's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor innocent children! Her strange tongue is but an ultimate manifistorium story of her twisted nature...this _Distortion..._this _Repulsion__..._this-"

"_**WICKED WITCH!**_" They heard Snyder growl

Willow gently squeezed Jessie's shoulders while saying "Don't be afraid"

"I'm not...It's the Mayor who should be afraid...of _**me**_!"

Buffy walked to Jessica and tried to encourage her to apologize "Jessie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:"  
_You can still be with the Mayor  
__What you've worked and waited for  
__You can have all you ever wanted:_

Jessica looked at Buffy and told her "I know:"  
_But I don't want it -  
__No - I can't want it  
__Anymore:_

She walked to the center of the court yard and looked at the stars...feeling the change within her...  
_Something has changed within me  
__Something is not the same  
__I'm through with playing by the rules  
__Of someone else's game_

She explained on how it was way too late to forget this whole thing never happened at she shouldn't do anything more.  
_Too late for second-guessing  
__Too late to go back to sleep  
__It's time to trust my instincts  
__Close my eyes: and leap!_

She then remembered what told her to change...how Angel explained how everyone needs to fly at one point in their lives. This was her's.  
_It's time to try  
__Defying gravity  
__I think I'll try  
__Defying gravity  
__And you can't pull me down!_

Willow tried to make her see that this wasn't the right thing to do...that she should apologize  
_Can't I make you understand?  
__You're having delusions of grandeur:_

Jessica trust a hand in Willow's face; responding how she doesn't need limits anymore.  
_I'm through accepting limits  
__'Cuz someone says they're so  
__Some things I cannot change  
__But till I try, I'll never know!_

She remembered her ex...who broke up with her ever since her power got out of hand...how she wants to win it back...  
_Too long I've been afraid of  
__Losing love I guess I've lost_

She now realizes that; that isn't real love...  
_Well, if that's love  
__It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy  
__Defying gravity  
__Kiss me goodbye  
__I'm defying gravity  
__And you can't pull me down:_

Jessica then got the Book that harmed the children and started to look for the page with the spell...a concurred Willow yelled "What are you doing?"

Jessica could only reply with "It's time for me to fly!" She then stared to chant "Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditum Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditums"

Xander tried to stop that spell "Jessie...quit it!"

"It was that bloody spell that made them chase us!" An annoyed Giles yelled

Buffy then shrieked "_**STOP!**_"

Nothing Happened.

Angel then knelt beside Jessie and questioned "Where are your wings?"

Oz then said "Maybe your power is limited to killing children...didn't you think of-"

"Bloody Hell!" Giles exclaimed, shocked

"Not that!"

Giles pointed to the door...the broom that Jessica used to barricade the door was coming towards them.

"See guys...didn't I tell you" Jessica cried as she grabbed the broom.

"THEN USE THE BATTERING RAM!" They heard a Moo Guard yell

Jessica, without thinking cried "Quick! Get on!"

Oz, Buffy, Willow, Cordelia and Angel all yelled "What?!?" as Giles asked "Are you _mental?_"

Jessica could only exclaim what she meant...breathlessly "Guys - come with me. Think of what we could do: together."  
_Unlimited  
__Together we're unlimited  
__Together we'll be the greatest team  
__There's ever been  
__Friends -  
__Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

The others thought about it...how it might be fun "If we work in tandem:"

Then they all stared to visualise how it will be.  
_There's no fight we cannot win  
__Just you and I  
__Defying gravity  
__With you and I  
__Defying gravity_

Jessica then firmly exclaimed how they'll never stop flying  
_They'll never bring us down!_

"Well? Are you coming?"

Willow then said, on behalf of all the others...how they can't leave...  
_I hope you're happy  
__Now that you're choosing this_

Jessica looked at them and nodded her head "You too"  
_I hope it brings you bliss_

The two of them really hoped that this was the right choice for them...  
_I really hope you get it  
__And you don't live to regret it  
__I hope you're happy in the end  
__I hope you're happy, my friend:_

Jessie then ran into the shadows and the door banged open the guards yelling

"There they are!" and "Don't let them get away"

Oz, Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Angel and Giles were yelling to be let go...but all efforts in vain until they heard Jessica's voice"

"It's not them! They had nothing to do with this! _**I'M**_ the one you really want... It's me! _**IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_"

Willow could only whisper "Jessie" as the most power witch she's seen started to levitate.

Jessica then yelled to all the onlookers were to find her as she floated out of their reach.  
_So if you care to find me  
__Look to the western sky!  
__As someone told me lately:  
__"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"_

Jessie then mounted on her broom and flew higher as she yelled how flying is flying; if you're free.  
_And if I'm flying solo  
__At least I'm flying free_

She then looked down on her grounders as she roared  
_To those who'd ground me  
__Take a message back from me_

She then started to manoeuvre she broom over Sunnydale as she cried with excitement.  
_Tell them how I am  
__Defying gravity  
__I'm flying high  
__Defying gravity  
__And soon I'll match them in renown_

She was at the edge of Sunnydale...looking down she muttered  
"_And nobody in all the land  
__No Mayor that can raise a hand  
__Is ever gonna bring me down!_"

Willow then looked up into the sky as they all saw her flying higher...she then yelled to her  
"_I hope you're happy!_"

The other citizens of Sunnydale looked at her...and yelled to each other  
_Look at her, she's wicked!  
__Get her!_

Jessica started to descend a bit and yelled over the commotion.  
"_:Bring me down!_"

All of the citizens of Sunnydale then yelled of how the wicked is never mourned...so the wicked should die.  
_No one mourns the wicked  
__So we've got to bring her_

Jessica then started to fly her broom off into the distance and screamed "_Ahhh!"_

The citizens of Sunnydale yelled, ordered, growled, roared and exclaimed all at once "_Down!_" as Jessica vanished.

The Scoobies kept on looking at the west...wondering if they made the right choice of staying.


End file.
